1. Field
The present invention relates to methods for installing, securing, or installing and securing at least one diverting pulley of an elevator, to elevators produced by the methods, to elevators including at least one diverting pulley, and to elevators using one or more quick couplings with at least one diverting pulley.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a problem in the installation of elevators is tightness of space, because the aim is to make as efficient use of the cross-sectional area of the shaft as possible. Especially in the case of elevators without counterweight, this leads to a very small distance between the car wall and the shaft wall. Moreover, minimizing the shaft spaces both above and below the elevator car leads to problems regarding both installation and construction of the elevator.
In prior-art solutions, for example the diverting pulleys are fixedly mounted e.g. on the car, the counterweight or the frame structure or equivalent. In such solutions, the diverting pulleys have to be removed in connection with both installation of the elevator and maintenance work to be carried out on it.
However, there are considerable drawbacks associated with prior art. In an elevator constructed as described above, both the spaces needed during installation and the spaces needed during maintenance are narrow. In addition, simultaneous removal of the diverting pulleys is about impossible when prior-art devices are used. This leads to difficulties and delays in the installation and maintenance of the elevator.
The object of the present invention is to overcome these drawbacks and achieve a completely new type of solution. The object of the present invention is to enable easy installation of diverting pulleys, sets of diverting pulleys and/or rope pulleys and thus also to allow the use of this solution during maintenance.
The invention is based on a concept according to which the method of installing and/or mounting at least one diverting pulley comprises at least one rope pulley. According to such a method, the diverting pulley together with the ropes is placed near the elevator in the elevator shaft, whereupon the diverting pulley is attached by a quick coupling to a fastening point. Alternatively, the rigged diverting pulley can be placed near the elevator or in the elevator shaft, whereupon the diverting pulley is attached by a quick coupling to a fastening point.
According to the above-described method, the diverting pulley is detached by releasing the quick coupling. When necessary, the elevator car is suspended for maintenance preferably so that it is supported by a tackle or equivalent. Alternatively, the car can be locked in place by other means.
By the method of the invention, an elevator can be installed in a reliable, fast and economical manner. Furthermore, in addition to new buildings, the method of the invention can also be used in modernization projects, and the method is not restricted to any specific elevator type; instead, the method can be used both in elevators without counterweight and in elevators with counterweight. In addition, the method can be utilized in other hoisting arrangements according to need.